fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Song Magic (Avater13)
Song Magic (歌の魔法, Uta no Mahō) is an unusual Caster, Holder, Sound, and Elemental magic, which utilizes the potential power of singing in the means of combative, defensive, and supportive purposes. Nerida Fairisles, a former entertainer, songstress, and dancer of the Pergrande Kingdom, demonstrates mastery over Song Magic through utilizing it in conjunction with her hydrokinetic and performing art abilities. Description Adapted from Sound Magic, Song Magic is an uncommon magic that employs the music arts in limitless methods. Although the origins of Song Magic are unknown, historians speculate its discovery from the One Magic, where primordial songstresses utilized their musical talents into magic for their needs. Recognizing the magic's grand strength, ancient mages made use of singing a legitimate combative method for their survival against terrible events, such as natural disasters and human conflicts. Unfortunately, due to modern mages' interest more surrounded towards the common and major powerhouse magics, such as Elemental Magic and Slayer Magic, Song Magic is seen as rare, almost categorized as a Lost Magic (even though it is not). In both situations as a caster and holder magic, Song Magic requires the user to sing and harness ethernano in their chosen ways. In terms of Song Magic as a caster magic, the user must channel ethernano from their internal container to their vocal cords. When the mage sings, the vocal cords open and vibrate; the controlled vibrations allow the magic energy to reverberate in a specific sound wave, allowing whatever spell casted to do its task. When it comes to holder magic, Song Magic requires a mage to use their own ethernano through an external source to produce the magic, awhile singing to illuminates its effects. The ethernano causes the magic to happen, but the way the mage sings will determine the spell's action and effects. When Song Magic is brought into play, the magic's strength and prowess is truly determined by the user's capabilities. The user's songs demonstrate a multitude of uses, such as dispel, hypnotism, health restoration, and music and rhythm wielding. As life goes, "Sticks and stones can break your bones, but words can hurt your soul,", Song Magic's genuine power derives from words: distinct meaningful elements of speech or writing. The prominent component of Song Magic people fail to look at is the unmeasurable power of the words' meaning(s) within the song lyrics and how versatile it can cause one's spells could be. Spells 'Nerida Fairisles' Nerida Fairisles is a female mage and ranked the second officer of the Umizoku crew. Due to her Song Magic in conjunction with her hydrokinetic abilities, seafarers deemed her the Cerulean Siren (セルリアンサイレン, Serurian Sairen). Most of Nerida Fairisles' spells here are a few coherent lyrics that come from Nerida's only song she sings during the duration of Fairy Tail: Asterism. * "Come the Sun, Illuminate the Skies" (太陽が来て、空を照らす, Taiyō ga Kite, Sora o Terasu):"Come the Sun, Illuminate the Skies" is a song lyric revolving around the heavens' positivity and its great influence on mankind. In Nerida's case, she sings out the lyric, awhile channeling her ethernano into her pendant to manifest one of the lyric's multiple meanings into reality. At the same time, it is seen that Nerida does not need her pendant sometimes for the spell but can rather channel ethernano into her vocal cords to manifest the lyric. After Nerida's voice resonates a specific sound command, one of the lyric's multiple meanings would happen, such as illuminating one's surroundings, influencing one's heart with positive feelings, or attacking an opponent with a damaging light sphere. Deemed a lifesaver, Nerida's spell saved many civilians' lives by positively influencing a serial killer to stop his killing spree and atone for his crimes. * "Come Great Eclipse, Tarnish the Skies" (大きな日食、空を汚す来る, Ōkina Nisshoku, Sora o Yogosu Kuru): Opposed to the song lyric, "Come the Sun, Illuminate the Skies", "Come Great Eclipse, Tarnish the Skies" focuses on the darkness and negativity in mankind's souls. Same as the previous spell, Nerida sings and concentrates her ethernano towards a manifestly source. As a result, the sky turns pitch black, indicating a possible influence from Heavenly Body Magic. A projection of an eclipse appears, evoking a series of negative circumstances towards the songstress' enemies. At first glance, nothing appears to happen, until the horrifying visual of one's enemies vomiting their guts out, exploding, and going mentally insane happens. Due to this lyric's triggering results, Nerida wisely does not utilize this spell until dire situations arise. If one is easily frightened or traumatized by extremely violent sights, they must take heed to Nerida's warning before she casts this powerful lyric. * "May all be Blessed" (すべての祝福される可能性があります, Subete no Shukufuku Sa Reru Kanōsei Ga Arimasu): Nerida's "May all be Blessed" is sung many times in Fairy Tail: Asterism. Manifested the same way as the previous spells listed are, the Cerulean Siren sings, awhile focusing her ethernano towards a magical source. Blessed, defined as made holy, carries a good and affirmative deposition, which explains why the lyric is meant to heal others. As the female mage continues to sing, her ethernano concentrates on restoring the well-being of her and her allies. In the songstress' case, "May all be Blessed" is sometimes seen in conjunction with her hydrokinetic and performing arts abilities. * "May those Waves Rip One Apart like a Tsunami" (津波のように波を裂くかもしれない, Tsunami no Yō Ni Nami o Saku Kamo Shirenai): Obviously reserved for the songstress' enemies, this violent song lyric is meant to destroy Nerida's foes in conjunction with her hydrokinesis. With the help of her ethernano and vocal cords, the Cerulean Siren releases a seismic sea wave towards her opponents, awhile a part of the lyric is stretched out to paralyze her enemies in the moment of danger. The magic tsunami can bring devastating effects to everyone and everything, so the spell is not often used unless an emergency calls for it to be necessary. Although, there are a few instances where Nerida utilizes her seismic sea waves in various sizes, limiting or increasing the amount of destruction she could cause. * "There is no Fear now; Let go and Just be Free" (今のところ恐怖はありません。行かせて、ただ自由になる, Imanotokoro Kyōfu wa Arimasen. Ika sete, Tada Jiyū Ni Naru): Despite the incoherent segments left out, the song lyric communicates releasing one's fear that holds back their potential. As Nerida sings and focuses her ethernano towards a magic reservoir, the spell does one of two things: either allows one's heart to be confident (for her allies or those who need reassurance) or to be tricked into an illusion of fears (usually reserved for her enemies). Trivia * Inspired by Fire Emblem's Azura and the class, Songstress. Category:Song Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Sound Magic Category:Elemental Magic